The Buoyancy Mill, a pollution-free machine is composed of two separate sections, one above-ground the other is underground. These two sections work together to achieve the goal of the Buoyancy Mill, which is, to convert buoyant energy into useful mechanical energy. This produced energy could be used, among other things, to produce, with the help of an electric generator, pollution-free electricity. The tragedies of Chernobyl in Russia and Fukushima in Japan tend to reinforce the need for pollution-free, mechanical energy. The Buoyancy Mill machine will provide such pollution free mechanical energy for producing clean electricity.